Universal Exchange
by sydman24
Summary: Two kids from our version of Earth  as in have watched Tron movies and such  are transported to the Tron univers after being in a car crash. Story is better the summary. Rated for language, sex, violence, sex and some rape. clu/oc oc/oc hints of clu/flynn
1. Well FUCK, I Think We Just Died

Authors note: okay I is back again. I have not given up on the Legion fic that I've been working on for a year now but the ending is kicking my ass (and my computer erased what I had) but sadly right now my brain is locked onto Tron so I'm gonna go with this for a bit and hope it releases my brain to the open abyss of fandom so I can get back to Legion. As a side note this is a self-insert. BUT not one of the Mary-sue I rule the world versions. As i have an obsession with Clu it will move in a direction towards him. It will NOT be an I meet Clu and he is magically good. Nor will my character(s) be gods, though they are users. So without further ado I give you Universal Exchange.

"John, move it!" A girl yelled from the driver's seat of a 1998 Dodge Neon. She had shoulder length brown hair and, in her opinion, shit brown eyes. She sighed and put the car in park. The engine kicked and began the process of stalling. "Come on, Envy. Just hang in there."

You see the girl was not what one would define as entirely normal. She spent her time attending high school, working at a local grocery store and reading fan fiction. And yet that sounded normal, but… she also would spend a week max on a fandom. She would spend at least two hundred dollars on said fandom and then fall out of it. This week happened to be Tron. She also had a habit of naming her cars, a trait she had inherited from her father. She was eighteen and had the Dodge Neon since her sixteenth birthday. It was dying on her fast.

Right now she was sitting in front of the Maine Memorial Elementary School, waiting for her younger brother. No he did not attend this school. He was on the Lacrosse team and they had practice up here. The girl leaned forward to see around one of the many posts that held up the cover to the front walkway. No one was in the front field. "Come on, John."

She sat there drumming on the steering wheel. She sighed and flipped the channel on her radio. There were only so many times she could listen to Ke$ah's Blow before she lost her ever loving mind. Five channels later featuring: Drop it to the floor, Firework, Grenade, Down on me, Forget you, and E.T. she slammed the button on her dash board that said CD. Jeff Bridge's monologue from the beginning of Tron: Legacy filled the car. With a content sigh she leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes.

She had progressed through the CD to the song Derrezed when something tapped her window. She opened her eyes to see her brother smiling at her from the other side of the glass in the passenger side door. She laughed and unlocked the car.

"Sorry, Syd, got held up by…" John started; he was putting his lacrosse gear in the back of the car when he paused altogether. He was listening to the music. That was till he screamed in frustration, "Are you seriously listening to the Tron soundtrack again?"

Syd, short for Sydney, smiled before looking over at her brother, her head still resting on the back of the chair, "Technically John, it's a score not a soundtrack because there is no singing. But because of track two I will allow you to go on calling it a soundtrack."

John who was finally seated in the passengers' seat threw his head back against the head rest of the chair and let out an agitated groan. He inhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes slowly and then opened his mouth. But then he shut it again immediately after. He did this for several seconds (all of which Syd spent laughing because he looked like a fish) before he finally said, "Look I'm tired, and I'm hungry, and I just got my ass kicked by seniors. I just want to go home text Katie take a shower and eat something. All in that order, and with as little Tron as possible."

Syd laughed and switched off the CD. Disturbed filled the car and she laughed again. Taking the car out of park she pulled out of the school parking lot and onto Rt. 27. The drive was quiet, aside for the music which was turned down, until they hit twist run. As they rounded the first turn through the rocky pass John's lacrosse stick fell over onto a bag that Syd had sitting on the back seat.

"Shit, John. Grab the bag. I have something that could get broken in it," Syd yelled as she completed the second turn. John reached behind him and pulled the bag into the front of the car. He opened it and pulled out a disc.

"Please tell me this is not what I think it is," John said turning the disc around in his hands.

"If you're thinking it's a Tron: Legacy disc that I gutted and the strung el wire through the C ring and then used LED's on the outer ring to make it glow, and that both of those just happen to be the orange/yellow color of CLU… well then I'm sorry John, but it is what you think it is," Syd answered. John groaned again, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, and dropped the disc back in the bag. There was a load smashing sound, like plastic hitting something metal really fast, and Syd looked over at her brother. "If that is broken…I swear, John it will be the last thing you will ever do."

"What are you gonna do, crash the car?" John asked. He was being a smart ass and Syd was not in the mood. He looked over at her, smiling, but she was glaring at the road in front of her. Getting that she was pissed at him, John quickly pulled the disc back out to check for any damage. "Everything's o…"

On the very bottom of the disc was a long crack that spanned the entire length of the bottom. John gulped and Sydney looked over. "What…how…in the FUCK could you pull that off, John. You have the disc in your hands for what? Six maybe seven seconds and you break it. Jesus Christ J…" Sydney was yelling at the top of her lungs and as she did so she forgot to keep her eyes on the road. The sound of a truck horn brought her attention back to her surroundings. An eighteen wheeler was coming at them fast and Sydney could not swerve the car in time. She looked over at her brother and saw a terrified expression on his face which probably mirrored hers.

Pain exploded out of every cell in her body. She felt like she was on fire and was unable to move. Fist she couldn't smell, then she couldn't hear, next to go was feeling and then finally everything went black.

Disclaimer: I own mostly everything in the chapter. Next it Tron world and please leave reviews. They stroke my ego and make my brain work faster.


	2. Where the Hell Am I?

Just as everything faded, it all came back in a rush. Pain exploded out of every pour of her body. She gasped for air, but her lungs gave of sharp pangs of pain everything they expanded causing her to have to exhale quickly. Syd opened her eyes and almost thought that she had gone blind. Everything was black and hazy and it was dark, really dark. As she lay there trying to figure out what was going on she heard a humming sound. It was faint at first but it seemed to be growing steadily.

_What the hell is that? _ She thought to herself, her still rebooting brain was struggling to figure out where she was. She thought back to what had happened last. She remembered John holding the broken disc, and the loud horn but… And then it all came back in a rush. She had crashed the car, so then she must be in the hospital. Yeah! That was it. That explained a lot, which was why john wasn't here. The hum must have been a heart monitor or something.

She opened her eyes again, hoping that the time they were closed had adjusted them and that the blackness from before would change to the normal white of a hospital. No such luck, everything was still dark and the room around her looked nothing like a hospital room at all. As she looked around her, her eyes began to adjust to the lighting of the room and she could begin to identify where she was.

Small strips of light ran around the floor against the wall, similar to in a movie theater. It was a white light, about the same brightness as a LED strip. The ceiling looked to be solid until she looked directly above her head. A lighted circle fitted in to the ceiling like an elevator or trap door. Syd went to sit up, but her arms seemed to be cuffed down to the floor. She frowned and tried to kick her legs, again they were cuffed. Syd sat up as best she could and looked at the cuffs. They were bands of light much like…no it couldn't be. They were almost the same as the ones from Tron.

Syd started hyper ventilating. She was losing her mind, something was wrong. This could not be happening there had to be a sane explanation. She looked around the room again, nothing had changed. She looked at the bonds, still there. Finally out of desperation she looked down at her clothing. This would be the final straw to her insanity. They were all black. She sighed in relief. She wasn't glowing, no light strips or circles or any of that. All just solid black clothing. She let her head fall back to the ground with a thud and laughed. She was hallucinating, the shock of the accident had caused her to imagine up something that would be comforting to her. She just had to wait for her mind to realize that and everything would work out.

That was until the floor lit up.

Then the floor around her lifted up until she was standing on the ground, the bands of light that bound her to the piece of metal dissolved, only to wrap around her feet instead holding her in place on the floor. After this had all finished the metal behind her dissolved into cubes and scattered on the floor, to then be sucked into two square holes in the floor.

Small circles lit up on the floor casting bright white light around the room. Syd blinked and went to shield her eyes but stopped when something moved. Sliding panels opened on all four corners of the room. Out of each one stepped a woman in white.

"Sirens," Syd muttered under her breath. She was pretty sure that this was no longer a hallucination. And that explained the humming. It was similar to the sound her el wire made when plugged in and since the movie producers used el wire and tape out the ass it only made since that the originals did to right? The four walked not towards her like in the movie but over to sliding compartments in the wall. Each picked up and assembled different pieces of armor and then as one approached her. The one on her lower left attached the left arm guard, upper right attached the right one, upper left the front chest plate, and lower right the back. As soon as they released the plates an odd material began to form between the plates creating armor that traveled all over her body. Syd looked at herself, trying to figure out why she wasn't glowing yet.

"Attention program," Syd's head snapped up at the sound of the computerized voice. "You will now receive your identity disc." Ah that was why. "Everything you do or learn will be imprinted on this disc. If you lose this disc or fail to follow commands you will be subject to immediate deresolution."

"Disc synchronize completed, proceed to games," the siren on her left said. Syd watched as she backed away into the wall and the panel slid back into place over her. The cuffs on the floor unlocked and Syd stepped forward. Finally alone she looked down at herself. Her alignment color was green. She tried to follow the pattern but a door opened in front of her filling the room with even more light, this time it was accompanied by sound. She knew where that door went.

_I am not playing in any of these games. I need to find a new way out. But how? Oh duh, I'm a user, all I have to do is go into the capsule thingy tap on the wall and override the system. _Syd smiled to herself as she started walking. _After that all I have to do is tell it where I want to go and bingo I'm home free. And heck what's stopping me from visiting CLU for a bit. I've seen it done in enough fanfictions, why not real life, if this was real life. Then after I have a little fun then I can find my brother, get the hell out of here and maybe meet up with Kevin for a bit. Probably not all in that order but…_

Syd stepped into the glass dome and tapped on the wall on the side. Nothing happened. She tapped it again, still nothing. "what the, fuck?" she muttered to herself. The cage she was in moved and aligned itself with the platform she was supposed to play on. She was not moving. _If I stay here it will take me back down to the…OW!_ An electric current ran from the ground up into her system causing her to jump. Every time her feet hit the ground another jolt ran through her body. She jumped again but this time fell backwards. She landed with a thud on the platform.

The sound of the game starting filled her ears and drowned out the sound of the crowd. Slowly she got to her feet and looked over at her opponent. It was a girl not much taller than her with blue alignment. She removed the disc from her back and helmet rose up over her face and her disc began to glow. Syd blinked in shock, this could not be happening. She grabbed at her disc and felt her armor rearrange itself, only instead of forming a helmet it formed a pair of what looked like sunglasses. "You've got to be shitting me," Syd said in despair. She held the disc ready to throw. But her opponent acted first.

The blue disc came flying at her head and she had to step to the side to avoid it. Syd freaked and threw her disc blindly. The girl deflected it off her disc and began to charge Syd. Behind her the disc ricocheted off the wall twice before coming back. The girl had jumped of her platform and onto the center circle when the disc caught up to her. It sliced through her legs and she fell. Syd was barely able to catch the disc as it came back at her. As she did so the platform moved and the computerized voice announced, "Combatant seven, winner."

"Combatant seven vs Combatant three begin." Syd looked up and saw her brother standing on the platform across from her. This was not going to be good.

"Syd," John called over the arena. "How are we supposed to advance without killing each other?"

Syd looked around, she had an idea but didn't want to yell it that far. She walked over to the edge of the platform and looked over at John. She backed up a few steps and then ran. Barely hitting the platform she jumped again and grabbed at the side of the ring before falling. John ran over and helped her up.

"We have to create a hole." She said looking at her brother then at the ground.

"We have to what?"

"Take your disc and slam it against the ground. Fall through; we have to make a hole."

"Are you insane, we'll drop onto the top of the other ring and…you mean like Sam did in the movie."

"Exactly, ready…one…two…three."

At that both dropped to the ground and slammed the discs on the same tile. It shattered beneath them and they dropped onto the top of the other ring. John took off for the center first he leapt and cleared it with no issue. Syd followed he feet slid a little when she landed but other than that she was fine. John was making his way to the outside and he was trying to stop.

"Keep running," Syd yelled, and he did. Without stopping John jumped for the stands and made it, having the momentum that Sam lacked in the movie. Syd jumped soon after she grabbed at the side again and had made it. But the audience members had started swinging at her. Her grip slipped and she fell backwards. She landed painfully on her back in the ring again.

Syd gasped for breath as the computer talked. "Final round, combatant seven vs Rinzler." And her blood ran cold. If she wasn't panicking before she sure as shit was now. Syd slowly stood and looked over at the opposite side of the large arena and at what could very well end up being her death. Syd gulped and drew out her disc. The visor coming back into place. Rinzler removed his disc and split it into two. And then he threw one.

Syd dodged but ended up with her back to Rinzler while watching the disc. She heard purring behind her and she jumped. He was mere inches from her. He swung at her face with his disc. She dodged, he made an upper cut and she attempted to block. Maybe she could just keep avoiding him until her got bored, maybe she could win. Then the second disc came back.

Every slash she blocked he had another waiting in reserve. Every time she dodged he was waiting in the exact location she stepped into. She was doing well with keeping away from death until the arena flipped. And she landed on her ass. She struggled to get up and block but he was faster. Delivering a blow that would have derezzed a program, he slashed at her stomach and gashed it open.

Syd dropped to her knees and curled up over the wound. It hurt, it hurt like fucking hell. She found it hard to breath and began to gasp for air. She curled up into an even tighter ball hoping to stop the pain. The purring of Rinzler increased as he walked up close to her. She looked up at him and she did the most embarrassing thing in the world. She threw up at his feet. Her vision began to blur up and she dry heaved several times before all of the adrenaline wore of and she collapsed to the ground, narrowly missing the puddle of vomit and blood.

John weaved in and out of the mass of programs. He had made it over the lip and thinking that his sister was right behind him he made his way into the crowd easily forgotten amongst the programs. But when Syd didn't follow and he began to worry. He slowly made his way back to the outer edges, but started going faster when he heard the announcement. He watched as she fought Rinzler, and nearly cried out when she was cut down. After she collapsed and Rinzler was named the victor, he ran. It wasn't until after he was out of the stadium that he realized two things. One, he had no idea as to where he was. And two, he was alone. Syd was dead. He collapsed to the ground with his back to a wall and did something he hadn't done in a long time, he cried.

"So you're the user," A voice filled the empty alleyway he was sitting in and he looked up. A blurry figure approached him and John panicked, thinking it was a member of the Red Guard. He whipped his eyes and got to his feet ready to fight when he realized that the program was blue. "Come on he wants to see you," the program said before turning and walking away. John followed, if not for a lack of a better idea.

Disclaimer: Sorry the intro was so tedious but now things start happening. Hope you enjoyed please r and r.


	3. Echoes of the Past, Plans for the Future

Revulsion could not even begin to describe what it was that Clu was feeling. Or at least would be feeling if he could feel. It was one of the perks of being a computer program; he had no trivial emotions to get in his way, unlike his User Kevin Flynn. Flynn, it was a name he never wanted to hear again. Clu rose from his chair and advanced forward to the window overlooking the city. The bright lights of Tron city was a comforting site for him. All those years of hard work, all that time without Flynn holding him back. He slammed his fist into the window. It shook but didn't shatter. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. When he opened his eyes again his own reflection was staring back at him and he was assaulted by all of the memories of Flynn.

"Clu!" said program turned and looked for who was calling for him. Kevin stood on the rise of the hill that was just on the border of the sea of simulation. Clu smiled and passed the plans he was holding over to Jarvis. He then made his way over to Kevin.

"You've been gone for ten cycles, I was beginning to think you were dead," Clu said, his tone sounded serious and cold but his expression told that he was joking.

"We'll…" Kevin started, chuckling to himself, "It's good to know that people here are worried about me." He laughed outright at that and pulled a slightly resisting Clu into a hug. "Meet me latter on the command ship," Kevin whispered and then released him. "Tron, my old friend, how have things been running?"

Later:

Clu didn't like this, he had begun to feel uncomfortable around his creator and that made him uneasy. There was no reason to feel out of sorts with Kevin he was the same, they were the same.

"Clu, there you are," Kevin slurred as he stumbled into his room on the command ship, it was the only room on the command ship since Clu spent most of his time working in his office two rooms over.

"What was it you wished to speak about, Kevin?" he had work to do and this was a waste of his time. Kevin stumbled over to the bed and crawled up to the head of it and sat down with his back to the head board.

"Come here and sit down," Kevin said patting at the bed. Clu did but he stayed over on the side on the bed. Kevin frowned at this. "No, silly, I meant over herewith me."

Before Clu could protest or even react, Kevin grabbed him around the waste and pulled him over to where he was sitting as if he were a child. Kevin smiled and leaned back against the head board again but Clu sat stiff as a board. Noticing this Kevin looked over at his mirror image and sighed.

"Lighten up Clu, you need to learn how to relax every now and again," Kevin smirked and snuggled up to the program. "Chill, and just let the Zen flow through ya."

"Zen?" Clu asked confused, he had heard the word on several occasions from his creator but he had never really questioned it before.

"Yeah man Zen," Kevin laughed rubbing his face into the junction of Clu's shoulder and neck. "You know like peace and calmness and…well like right now, just doing nothing not thinking and being relaxed. Hey, Clu." The program looked at him questioningly. "Can I do something?"

Clu nodded not really thinking about what it could possibly be that his creator could want to do that he had to ask permission for. That was until he felt a hand brush against his cheek and warm lips met his. Clu tried to pull back as he felt Kevin's tongue try to push past his lips and teeth, which were clamped firmly shut, but his head slammed against the head board and everything went fuzzy. He felt like he had ingested several tons of energy in one go and was unable to stop Kevin from dragging him further down on the bed.

Kevin smirked, and began to bind his counterpart to the bed. He didn't need ropes only his user powers to reform the sheets into thick cables that locked Clu into place. Next was the suit, and that was quickly derezzed along with his own. Clu began squirming on the bed and it was causing his abs to tighten up which in turn cause Kevin's mouth to water. He wasn't well built, as he was a mirror image neither had a six pack, but he was tone and amazingly tan. Kevin licked a trail from Clu's waste, up between his pecks, and long his collar bone to his neck.

"You taste really good," Kevin whispered in his ear before biting at it. Kevin ground his hips into Clu's hoping to find a hard surprise waiting for him, but he had no such luck. Kevin glared down at Clu and ground against him again. Still nothing. "Well, I'll just have to fix that, won't I?"

Before Clu could formulate a response, Kevin had lowered himself down and had taken his dick in him mouth. Clu's eyes widened as he watched Kevin take all of him in and slowly pull his head away. It wasn't long after that, that Clu had thrown his head back in ecstasy and came in Kevin's mouth.

"Now, how and when do you plan on attacking the Iso's?" Kevin asked when he was eye level. All traces of being drunk gone but Clu didn't notice it.

"Three cycles, purge" Clu gasped out still trying to catch his breath. And then he froze. The look in Kevin's eye was dark and evil, and he now knew that he had been devising a way to get rid of the Iso's.

"Clu, sir, she's waking up," Jarvis' voice echoed across the room. Clu looked at his reflection one last time before turning and walking out of the room. Jarvis was waiting for him outside the door and followed him as he walked down the hall to the one cell in the command ship. He stopped in front of an energy door and waited for the guard to deactivate it. Once the shield fell he entered.

An energy barrier really was not needed as far as Clu could see. The girl, this user, was not going anywhere. She was locked down to the table she was resting on and would be unable to move, even in her most alert state of mind.

"Well let's get to work," Clu said as he walked into the cell removing his disc from his back and activating it.

Authors note: sorry about the crappy sex scene type of thing. It does have a purpose even if it isn't apparent right now nor entirely cannon. Same as before R and R and hope you enjoy.


End file.
